You Sang To Me
by Cindy aka SG1PhileShipper
Summary: There's no way I will spoil you. Just read it!


YOU SANG TO ME  
  
By: SG1PhileShipper  
  
Email: sg1phileshipper@skynet.be  
  
Disclaimer: Sam, Jack and the rest of the SGC gang don't belong to me. They  
are property of Showtime, MGM, Gekko and Double Secret. No fringe is  
intended. Please don't sue; I'm just looking for a way to get rid of this  
shippiness.  
  
Rating: G. Sam POV  
  
Classification: Romance, nothing else. This is pure fluff. More than pure  
fluff. If this offends you, run away fast!  
  
Summary: There's no way I will spoil you. Just read it!  
  
Spoiler/Sequel: None, nada, nothing.  
  
Author's Note: I have two fics in the work, but this is the first one to be  
posted. It is short, but this has been in my head for a while now and it had  
to get out. I had to get rid of all those romantic images. This is based on  
the song "You sang to me" by Marc Anthony. If you have it, listen to it  
while reading.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. I would love to know how I did in my first fic. Thank  
you.  
  
Archive: Anywhere "friendly" would be fine, just as long as you keep the  
headers attached.  
  
  
YOU SANG TO ME  
  
I still can't believe it. We just came back from another of those planets.  
I can't even remember the name. It was P7R and something. All that is not  
such a surprise. I am paid to discover these planets. But I think I'll  
remember our return for the rest of my life.  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill, my commanding officer, had been flirting with me all  
day. Well, he always does that, but now I felt like he was trying to make  
something clear. We always flirt while away on missions. But recently the  
flirting has been growing to something. And I don't know if I should be  
glad. Of course, I've had this thing for my CO since I first met him. But it  
still is against the rules and I don't know if I want to ruin our beautiful  
friendship and the best team SGC has. Excuse my want of modesty, but that's  
the way it is. SG1 is indeed the best team on the base.  
  
Let's cut to what's most important here. Jack asked me out. Really asked  
me out. Not to do some scientific stuff for him, but to have a quite dinner  
with him. I didn't know how to react. I think I was shocked at first, but  
after I overcame this I started thinking about it. There were so many  
reasons why I should say yes, and only one reason why I should refuse. Call  
me stupid, but I kept playing this only non-reason playing over and over  
again in my head. It's against regulations. You can't do it. If they find  
out, they will split you up. You will go to martial court if you accept. And  
so I cut the apple in two and told him I couldn't.  
  
His face showed shock. For the first time since I met him, he didn't know  
what to say. I think I ever hurt him, but he was trying his best to hide it.  
He just nodded and left. My heart wrenched at the sight and I felt a pain  
going through body and soul. And as funny as it may sound, I didn't want to  
loose him. I mean loose him as a friend and a teammate. Even if we could be  
so much more, I don't want to loose that little thing that we have. I can't  
put my finger on what it is, but I think it is too soon for us to do  
something about. I know three years is a long time, but not long enough. I'm  
not really sure what I feel for Jack.  
  
I am standing in my shower at home - yes, I am home for once- and I let  
the warm water spread over my body. It's so nice to be able to take a shower  
at home for once and I enjoy it. Although I could be getting ready for  
something very important, I think I will enjoy a quite evening spent at  
home. I will make some popcorn, grab a Pepsi Max and curl up in front of the  
television. On my way home, I have rented "Runaway Bride" and I intend to  
enjoy almost two hours with Richard Gere.  
  
I am getting a blanket out of the closet when I hear the microwave  
ringing. I think my popcorn must be ready. I throw the blanket on the couch  
and rush to the kitchen. I grab the big bowl of popcorn, set it down on my  
table and sit down in the couch. I threw the blanket over my legs and make  
myself comfortable. I grab my remote and I'm about to push the play button,  
when I hear a soft knock on the door. I almost growl out loud, but I'm able  
to control myself. I get a look through the peephole and I see a very  
relaxed and good-looking Jack O'Neill standing there. I overcome my first  
shock and open the door.  
  
"Hi Sam. I hope I'm not interrupting something."  
"No, I was just about to watch a movie."  
"What are you watching?"  
"Runaway Bride."  
"Nice pick, Carter. Actually I came over to talk to you. I am sorry for  
earlier. I shouldn't have invited you. A CO shouldn't be asking his 2IC  
out."  
"That's okay, Sir. I was just surprised, that's all. And maybe I'll  
explain you sometime why I said no."  
"I think I know."  
"Do you wanna come in?"  
"I don't think that's such a good idea."  
"Probably not, but you look pretty silly standing in my door."  
  
I move aside and Jack enters. He gently touches my arm when walking by me  
and I have to control my shudders. This man can touch me in a way no one  
else can.  
  
"You want something to drink, Sir?"  
"A beer if you have one."  
"I think I'll be able to find one."  
"Sam?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Carter, do you think you'll ever call me anything else than Sir when  
you are off duty?"  
"It's a habit, sorry Sir."  
  
I smile to myself when I hear Jack growl in the living room. It is a force  
of habit, but I could get used to call him Jack. I get back in, sit down on  
my couch and hand him his beer.  
  
"There you go, Sir."  
"Sam, please. Could you just leave the sir stuff at home for once?"  
"I am at home, Sir."  
"Well just leave the Sir stuff at the base then."  
"Aye, aye, Jack."  
"Thank you."  
  
Jack sits down next to me and looks at me.  
  
"Don't miss your movie on my account, Carter."  
"You sure you wanna see this? I mean it a girlie movie."  
"I don't mind a good girlie movie now and then."  
"Girlie movie it is then."  
  
I push on the remote and the movie starts playing. I put the bowl of  
popcorn in between us and we both start munching on them. Soon we were  
caught up in the movie and I don't notice at first when Jack puts the bowl  
aside and sits closer to me. His arm finds his way around my shoulder and I  
rest my head on Jack's chest. We smile at each other. We don't say a word;  
just enjoy each other's company. We both glare at the movie, but I can see  
Jack don't really know what he is watching. Soon, too soon the movie is over  
and the end credits start playing.  
  
I just wanted you to comfort me  
When I called you late last night you see  
I was falling into love  
Yes I was crushing into love  
Off all the words you sang to me  
About life, the truth and being free  
Yeah you sang to me  
Oh how you sang to me  
Could I live for her you make me feel  
So I question all this being real  
Cause I'm not afraid to love  
For the first time I'm not afraid to love  
Oh this day seems made for you and me  
And you showed me what life needs to be  
And you sang to me  
Oh you sang to me  
All the while you were in front of me  
I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it  
I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
And you sing to me  
How I long to hear you sing  
Beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time  
I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it  
I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
And you sing to me  
Just to think you live inside of me  
I had no idea how this could be  
Now I'm crazy for you love  
Can't believe I'm crazy for your love  
The words you said you sang to me  
And you showed me where I wanna be  
You sang to me  
Oh you sang to me  
All the while you were in front of me  
I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it  
I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me  
How I long to hear you sing  
Beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time  
I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it  
I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me  
All the while you were in front of me  
I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it  
I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me  
How I long to hear you sing  
Beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time  
I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it  
I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me  
All the while you were in front of me  
I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it  
I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me  
How I long to hear you sing  
Beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time  
I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it  
I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
  
I realize that this song is written for Jack and me. It is just perfect. I  
can't believe that I haven't seen it in Jack's eyes a long time ago. Well, I  
have seen it, but I've denied it for way too long. Just at that moment, I  
turn around to look at Jack. For a second he has his eyes on the screen, but  
his head turns towards mine. As by our own accord, our lips meet. It is our  
first real kiss. It is oh so gentle, tender and full of promises. Although  
it being very short, we both know that it has changed everything between us.  
We can't go back to being friends. We have always been so much more than  
just good friends. I stare at Jack and wish that he would kiss me again. He  
just smiles at me. We both know it is too soon for us to act upon our  
feelings. Sure, they are here. But we have to take things slowly or we could  
ruin everything we have worked for.  
  
"I think I should be going, Sam. We both have a lot of thinking to do."  
"Yes we do."  
"I'll call you in the morning."  
"Okay."  
  
I walk Jack to the door and he turns around and smiles at me. Before I am  
able to say anything, I feel his lips on mine. He gives me a lingering kiss  
and we both gasp, as we break apart. He smiles at me one last time, gives me  
another tender but short kiss and I close the door behind him. I touch my  
lips and smile to myself. I did like the company of Jack O'Neill. More than  
I'll ever be able to tell.  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
